The Lies of Men
by Arianna15
Summary: Rosealie's life is slightly different with her mom being an Agent of Sheild and her being insanely smart, but that's the way she likes it. Everything changes though when her mom goes missing and she learns that she's the daughter of Tony freaking Stark. Now she's living with the Avengers and trying to find her mother and apparently Spiderman goes to her school?
1. The One with the Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or any other of Marvel's awesome shit**

**AN: Rated T for language. Read and enjoy. **

My name is Rosalie Maria Grace and the day my mother went missing, Phil Coulson himself came to my door to tell me. My mom had been on a mission in Bolivia. She was looking into some kind of renewed Hydra activity.

I wasn't supposed to know about Hydra, but my mom and I had a pretty open relationship. She would tell me things so that I didn't go looking for them, and I would tell her everything so she never needed to worry. It wasn't always like that though.

I was thirteen the first time I semi-successfully hacked the SHIELD database to locate my mom. I say semi-successfully because 30 minutes after I got my information, two SHIELD agents were at my door demanding to know how I hacked it. Mom had been furious, but also kind of proud. She was mostly honest with me after that, and for that I was grateful. The only detail she would never share with me, was the identity of my father. She said he was a one night stand and far too irresponsible for children.

I had always been gifted with computers, but so was my mom. She worked resource repossession for SHIELD, hacking and stealing back information that fell into the wrong hands. That was how she went missing.

I got home from school that day after a long day of teachers, assholes, and other petty annoyances to be greeted by the sight of a SHIELD agent outside my apartment door. This wasn't overly unusual. Sometimes SHIELD would send someone to give me updates about my mom, or to tell me she would be out of contact for a little while, but I knew something was wrong this time. No one ever sent Phil Coulson out for simple updates.

"Why are you here? Did something happen to my mom?" I asked immediately after seeing Coulson's serious face.

"I'm sorry to tell you, Rosalie, but your mother went missing last night." Coulson told me with a solemn face. I didn't know how to process this, this wasn't real. This couldn't happen to me.

"Who took her? Where is she?" I demanded. He better fucking tell me. I can't even believe this is happening. This my worst nightmare.

"We have a general idea of where she is, and we know she's alive. It's going to take a while to get her out though. The rest is classified."

I gave him my best 'don't mess with me face' and said, "Agent, we both know I'm going to hack SHIELD for the information I need, I know you know I can. So why don't you save both of us some time and just tell me."

"Rosalie, you know that's illegal, and it's safer for you if you don't know." He said trying to placate me.

"Ignorance kills people, Coulson, it doesn't save them." I snapped.

Couslon ignored my outburst and continued with : "Your mother gave me a letter to give to you in case there was ever a chance she wasn't going to make it back."

I couldn't believe this was happening. I didn't even know where the fuck I was going to go.

"Phil, I don't have any other family. What's going to happen to me?" I asked cautiously, so scared that this would inevitability end up with me going to child services.

"I'm going to hold off the social workers for tonight, but they'll be here tomorrow. They will try to find anyone you might be related to first, then they'll go to close family friends."

"Okay." I said, unsure of what else I could say.

"We'll find her, Rose." Coulson said with a reassuring pat on my shoulder and then he was gone.

I couldn't name the feeling inside me, but it was more terrible than any I had ever experienced. I felt nauseous, and devastated, and nervous all warped up in one giant ball of sadness.

I opened the door to my apartment slowly setting down my book bag and other school books. I was still clutching my mom's letter in my hand and that hand was shaking.

I got the kitchen table and I poured myself the glass of wine I was going to need to get through this letter.

_Rosalie,_

_ I first want you to know, that no matter what happens, I love you. You are my favorite accomplishment, and the person I am most proud of. If anything ever happens to me, never forget that I love you, and that I will always be proud of no matter what. _

_ I am writing you this letter in case I should die before I have time to tell you everything I need to tell you. You are my beautiful, intelligent, sarcastic daughter, and while I would love to say that you got all that from me, it's just not the case. _

_ Your father is Tony Stark and yes, I do mean _that_ Tony Stark. I never told you because at first I feared he would never be the father you needed, and later because I thought it unfair to make you worry about two parents in a life- risking line of work. I know that this is not necessarily right, but I truly believe I made these decisions with your best interest in mind. I planned to tell you on your 18__th__ birthday, but if you're reading this now, it appears that is not a possibility._

_ I met Tony when I first started working for SHEILD. I was on a mission to get weapons details from him to find out what our enemies might be buying. I was different back then, more free, and much more fun. When we met, he was as taken by me as I was by him. It really was a one night stand, that's one detail I never lied about. He doesn't know you exist yet but he will. _

_ If you are getting this letter, then one went to Tony as well. I want you to get to know him. I think it would be best for both of you. __I love you, Rose, and I really hope you can forgive me someday._

_ With love always,_

_ Mom_

What the actual fuck?! My mom goes missing and decides to tell me my father is fucking goddamn Tony Stark. WTF? I downed the glass of wine trying to forget that this whole day ever happened.

Nope. No. I am not equipped to deal with this right now. I need to forget and I need to do it now. I tied up my long chestnut hair which was falling all over my face and went to the liquor cabinet.

The liquor cabinet which was never locked because mom trusted me. Well, I trusted her to always come back and then didn't turn out so great so screw it. I looked at the array of bottles and grabbed an unopened bottle of vodka and a paper bag.

I quickly dropped the vodka in the paper bad grabbed enough cash to check into a motel for the night and locked the door behind me. I did not want to be there in the morning if child services came to establish a temporary guardian, I just didn't.

* * *

I had been walking around Central Park with my totally classy Bag O' Vodka for a good hour now and it as going swimmingly if I do say so myself. No one was messing with me and I was pretending the whole day never happened so it was going as well as it could possibly be.

* * *

It was dark now and most of the people out and about were no longer out. I was still nursing my Bag O' Vodka in all of it's glory. Though it was now about half way gone and the world had been spinning for the last 40 minutes. But it's whatevers, I wasn't thinking about the incident anymore so I was happy as can be.

I didn't notice the man walking behind me until it was too late.

"Hey, sweet thing, why don't you swing those hips a little more." The man called from behind me. This was NYC so while not totally unusual, this still creeped me out unbelievably.

I needed a cab and I needed one now. The man was getting closer.

"Just go away, I don't want anything." I attempted to call without looking at him. I think I came out slurred, but I have no way of knowing.

"Dressed like that, I'd say you do." He leered. Eww, this guy was being mad creepy, and he was way to close. I chucked the Vodka bottle near his head, and missed completely. Sober me can't aim, it's no surprise drunk me is worse.

The next thing I knew, this man was pinning me against a brick alleyway and I thought it was over for me. I was either going to get robbed or attacked, or maybe both. I closed my eyes and tried to knee the bastard in the balls, but my knee only found air.

I looked up and I couldn't see exactly what was happening, but in a matter of seconds, my assailant was stuck to the brick wall behind me with some sort of webbed substance. I shouldn't drink so much, I think I'm starting to see shit. File this under notes for later.

With my captors gone I looked away from the wall to thank the last asshole in this city with any decency. The second I looked up the webs made sense, my savior was Spiderman.

"Is there someone I can call for you?" He asked.

"Holy shit! Dude, you're Spiderman." I said while pointing. I'm so observant, all the points to me.

"And you're drunk, nice to meet you." He smiled, and I decided I liked this asshole.

"Pshhh, I'm not drunk, I'm high on life... and probably adrenalin." The look on his face suggested that maybe he didn't believe me about not being drunk. Rude.

"Let's get you home. Where do you live?" He asked still smiling.

I gestured to the ally way as an answer just to be an asshole. "Everything the dark touches is my kingdom." I said in a terrible _Lion King _impression which I found hilarious. He did not share my enthusiasm.

"You're homeless?" He asked with some degree of concern while rubbing the back of his neck, wondering how he was going to help me now.

"Nah, man, I'm staying in a motel somewhere, but I can't really remember where and I don't know... I'm probably just gonna find a bench in a park or something." I Think I may have slurred some of that. Vodka is an evil mistress.

"You have to have somewhere to go, anywhere?"

I snorted, "You could take me to the Avenger's Tower, apparently I'm Tony Stark's bastard. I Found out today."

He looked me up and down and then he got this look of sudden clarity on his face, and it would have been hilarious had his next words not been: "You're the girl from the file Tony was looking at today!"

"What? No. I was kidding. Kidding. Don't take me seriously now, Spider-Dude. I'm drunk." I said trying to get away from this subject.

Plus, what the actual fuck did that mean? Why would Stark have my picture? I began laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

Spiderman was not feeling my amusement. He took one more look at me and then sighed and said, "Look, even if you're lying about being his kid, you can sleep it off in the Tower. No shelter is going to take you in while you're this wasted."

He then gripped me firmly around my waist and the next thing I knew we were swinging from the tops of buildings. It probably would have been mad cool if it hadn't been for the fact that the earth had already been all spiny when I was on the ground and it really wasn't getting better while I was in the air.

I think I blacked out while we were traveling because the next thing I knew, I was on top of the Avenger's tower and lo and behold the great Tony Stark himself was outside with goddamn Captain America.

Spiderman released me when we landed firmly on the ground, but my great savior didn't take my intoxication into account. I stumbled a couple of steps and then vomited all over Stark's shoes. Whoops.

"Is she okay?" Captain America asked with concern laced in his voice.

"She's a little drunk." Spider-Man said with a half shrug.

"Ah. I see she has some of my finer coping skills. Genetics, it really is a wonder." Stark said sardonically while removing his now ruined shoes.

I turned to Spider-Man, "Why the fuck did you take me here? I didn't actually want to meet this prick." How could he have not known I wasn't serious. Like dude, no. He was losing serious coolness points right now.

"Hey! The aforementioned "prick" is right here." Stark said having the gall to look affronted.

Captain America then gave Stark a look that communicated exactly how much of a help he was being. Stark stuck out his tongue in return. I got the feeling that these two frequently communicated like this.

I had finally finished vomiting all over the concrete roof top of the fucking Avenger's Tower, and now felt completely disgusting. Me and vodka are officially over. We are never, ever, ever getting back together. I snorted to myself at my own Taylor Swift humor.

Captain America looked to Spider-Man, "Why don't you get her to a guest room, this isn't going to get any more productive while she's intoxicated."

"You do realize 'she' is right here? Like I can talk and shit." I said indignant. These bastards are just ignoring my presence because I'm slightly drunk. Rude. This dude is supposed to be like the Stars and Stripes personified? Not feeling it.

"Com'on, Drunkie, you can be all beligerent and argue about everything later." Spider-Man said to me, gently shoving me toward the door.

**AN: So... let me know what you think. I have tons more written, and if it's received well, I'll be overjoyed to share. Let me know. Constructive criticism and glowing reviews are always appreciated. **


	2. Conversations

**AN: THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND FOLLOWED! **

The next morning, I woke to a pounding headache and a shit ton of regret. Ugh, my mouth tasted disgusting. Why? Oh, Why, did I think I should get drunk? Why the fuck did I agree to stay the night here? And the biggest question that took me back to reality: where is my mom?

I looked around the room I had apparently slept in last night. It was an obvious guest room. The room was a square with an attached bathroom. The walls were painted a neutral tan color and the comforter on the queen sized bed was a soft blue color. To the left of the bed was a dresser with a mirror hung above it.

I surveyed my appearance in the mirror. When taking last nights activities into account, I didn't look as bad as expected. My green but currently blood shot eyes peered back at me as I looked my self up and down. My chestnut hair had suffered massive bed-head, but it wasn't anything I couldn't fix with a brush. My round face didn't show any traces of smudged or left on make up, so all in all, it could have been worse. I was still wearing the jeans and old Harry Potter tee-shirt that I had been wearing last night, but my shoes were no where to be seen.

I looked out the windows that lined the back of the room and was disappointed by the lack of a fire escape. I wanted to make a silent departure from the Tower. The last thing I needed was any kind of conversation with real freakin' superheros about last night. No, thank you. I was so embarrassed. This is not the person my mother raised me to be. Oh my God, I think I vomited on Stark's shoes. I'm never leaving this room.

While I was contemplating escape routes, there was a knock at my door. Shit. Shit. SHIT. I'll just stay silent and maybe they'll assume I left. That's airtight logic right there, if I ever heard any.

"Hey, breakfast is ready if you want some." The voice of Spiderman flitted through the door.

When I didn't answer he knocked again and continued with: "Com'on, no one's mad. They just wanna talk."

Figuring hiding out was not an overly viable option considering the only thing that I might have food could be toothpaste, if that were even in here, I opened the door to find a boy who didn't look all that older than me.

"Hey, Drunkie, you actually opened the door. I was pretty sure I was gonna have to kick it in. I'm Peter Parker by the way." He said by way of greeting.

"_You're_, Spiderman?" I questioned. He was attractive with his messy brown hair and slim, muscular figure, he just wasn't what I had pictured. He was clearly around 17 or 18. I don't know who I thought he would be, but this wasn't it.

"I believe you called me, Spider-Dude last night, but yeah that would be me." He said eyebrows raised. This bastard was making fun of me.

I laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "I have a pounding headache and I refuse to be held responsible for anything dumb I said or did last night."

He grinned, "Well that's a pretty hefty list of things your not being held responsible for then. Are you ever gonna tell me your name? You could tell me, or I could keep calling you Drunkie, I'm happy either way."

"How about some quid pro quo? I'll tell you my name if you tell me if I really vomited on Stark's shoes last night or if that was all just some weird dream. It's a very fuzzy memory, so I can't be sure." I propositioned.

He laughed then and in between breathes told me, "It happened. I have the security video to prove it, I've watched it ten times."

"You're a bastard for enjoying my pain," I tried to deadpan, but ended up laughing along with him.

"My name is Rosalie Grace, Rose to my friends." I told him after we had both stopped laughing, "Nice to meet you, Peter Parker." I said offering him my hand to shake which he gladly took in an exaggerated gesture.

"Well then, Ms. Rose, would you kindly accompany me to breakfast this morning?" Peter asked offering his arm to me.

I laughed and said, "I don't know, man, like it's gonna be 20 shades of awkward up in there and it's way too early for that shit."

"Just come to breakfast. I wasn't kidding about them not being mad. Tony wants to meet you, and you should give him a chance." Peter said, looking so earnest about it that I wanted to punch him in the face. He was being way nice to me though, and I really needed that right now.

"Ugh, okay, fine." I said with an exaggerated sigh.

Peter led me through a long hallway which spilled out into a foyer with an elevator which we took down to what I assumed was the main floor of the Avengers living space. I was a fucking nervous wreck the entire time. I was just so embarrassed about last night that I didn't even know what to do with myself. This wasn't like a typical foot in mouth experience, this situation was more equivalent to like me putting my whole fucking body in my mouth experience.

We were on the elevator for a minute when the elevator dinged and Peter looked to me and said, "Hey, just so you know, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I questioned.

"This." He said and as the elevator doors opened up, Peter quickly pushed me out into yet another foyer and then quickly closed the elevator door right behind him.

What the hell?! I turned around to try to push the elevator button when a voice stopped me, "I'm sorry, Ms. Grace, but you are not authorized to use this elevator."

"Well then were are the goddamn stairs?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Ms. Grace, but you are not authorized to use the stairs either." This had to be Stark's AI, and so this had to be Stark's doing. What a prick. Peter was so gonna pay for this.

"I see you've met JARVIS." Tony said from behind me. I had been so distracted by Peter long-live-the-kinging me out the fucking elevator door that I hadn't even noticed him standing there. Well, I guess I was facing Stark now rather than later.

"Hey, so can we not do this. I'll just go back to my mom's apartment, and forget you exist, and you can forget I exist, and this whole thing can just be one giant accident that never happened. I mean, for all we know, it could be an accident. We never got a paternity test, so let's just keep it that way." I said hopefully.

Stark snorted then and said, "Rosalie, you're my daughter. Coulson came and delivered a file to me yesterday, it had your DNA which we had tested and long story short, you're definitely my kid."

SHIELD has my DNA? Those fuckers suck, they are the most invasive assholes ever. I don't even work for their organization and they're trying to control my life.

"Look, I was going to come see you today after giving you the night to think everything over. I didn't anticipate you showing up drunk on my rooftop, but I guess stranger things have happened." Stark said.

He was being surprisingly good about this whole thing. This man wasn't the one the tabloids wrote about. I guess that's what I get for assuming what I read is true.

"Yeah, sorry about ya'know vomiting on you. I really don't usually do that sort of thing. I just found out my mom was missing, and I was really a mess." I said by way of apologizing.

He waved away my apology and said, "Peter thought it was the funniest thing to ever happen, and honestly, they're just shoes."

"Like you said though, you're mom is missing, and you are more than welcome to stay here while SHIELD looks for her."

I thought about it. Tony seemed to be a better guy than I judged him to be, and I really didn't have anywhere else to go. Plus, Stark was a genius, which meant he had all the technology I would need to launch a full investigation into my mom's disappearance. There was no way I was letting the incompetent fuckers at SHIELD handle it. They lost her, but I was going to find her.

With all of that in mind, I turned to Tony and said, "Thanks, I would be happy to stay here."

**AN: SO, please continue to read and review. I'll be posting a new chapter every week! Thanks again to all those that followed, favorited, and reviewed. **


	3. Breakfast with Superheroes

**AN: Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but thank you so much for all the reviews and support! From now on, updates will be coming in weekly for reals this time. Here's an extra long chapter to make up for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I'm making $0 off of this and Marvel owns everything **

I regretted agreeing to stay at the Tower 2 minutes after the words of '_I'd be happy to stay'_ left my mouth.

After hearing my agreement Tony had hastily told me that breakfast was happening for real and that they were all in the common kitchen all the avengers shared. He led me down a hallway off the elevator area that opened up to an open floor plan with a spacious kitchen and dining area as well as a flat screen TV with three large couches set up around it. The entire back wall of the space was lined with floor to ceiling windows which showed a stellar view of the city.

As soon as Tony and I walked in I found myself staring at four real fucking superheros some of whom were in pajamas and this was just unreal. I think Captain America was there when I vomited on Tony last night too, awkward.

Nobody had acknowledged our arrival yet, but I think they all knew and were trying to make it not awkward for me, which was nice but completely impossible.

Tony cleared his throat and said, "Everyone, this is Rose. She's going to stay for a while."

They all looked up, and all appeared friendly. Peter waved to me from the table and asked loudly, "Would it be too much like an AA meeting if we all coursed 'Hi, Rose.'?" I snorted in reluctant amusement. Dick was still making fun of my drunkenness.

"Hey, Rose, do you want some breakfast?" Captain America asked me.

I smiled, glad that everyone was being so welcoming. "Sure, Cap, that would be great." My headache was feeling slightly better and I was really relieved that I thought I would be able to keep down some food.

"Please, call me Steve," He said with a small smile as though amused by something that I couldn't place.

The rest of the team was introduced in short order by Tony.

"Gramps over there hates it when we call him Cap off mission, so of course we do it often." Tony gesticulated widely toward said Captain, and then continued with, "Here we have Bruce, who you don't want to poke with sharp objects unless you want a giant green rage monster, which seems like it would be good times, but it's not."

Bruce smiled over the papers he was reading and said to Rose, "Welcome, Rose. You should ask Tony sometime why some things are a really bad idea to just do for the vine."

I smiled wide picturing Tony trying to get the Hulk to come out for the Vine. Holy shit that's irresponsible as fuck and I couldn't help but think it was freaking hilarious.

"Hindsight is 20/20." Tony shrugged looking completely unrepentant.

"And over there we have Clint who absolutely under no circumstance should be allowed around Nerf Guns ever again."

Clint flashed Tony a look of amused exasperation. "It was one time." He said and I filed that under stories to get Peter to tell me later.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked but I was really just asking about Agent Romanoff. She worked with my mom sometimes and I wanted to see if she would tell me anything. I mean she probably wouldn't because she was a killer spy and she definitely wasn't supposed to give up those kind of details but a girl could hope.

"Natasha is helping out at Shield and Thor is on off-planet doing whatever price type stuff he does when he's not here or with Jane."

"Cool." I shrugged and tried to seem indifferent, but it was possible that Romanoff was out looking for my mom right now, and that was both scary that it was so serious she had to be called in, and comforting that I knew she was good at her job.

Peter yawning loudly brought me back from my thoughts and I turned to look at him.

"Hey, where do you go to school?" He asked me as though just thinking of it.

I completely forgot about school. That's just awesome. Happy Thursday to me. School didn't start till 8:45 at it was currently 7:15. I had no idea how I was going to get there either and I didn't even have any clothes here. This freaking blows.

"Hello?" Peter asked waving a hand in front of my face.

I swatted his hand away and answered, "I go to the wonderful high school of Midtown."

Peter laughed out loud and I didn't get what was funny until he said, "Me too." and then I laughed too because what are the odds of that shit.

* * *

As it turned out, Peter was in two of my classes and we had just never noticed each other before. I laughed for 5 minutes after figuring that out because like what a small fucking world.

Peter actually had a pretty decent car, that or he was borrowing from Tony, because he offered to drive me to school in a brand new BMW. It's like these superheros have no idea how to keep an identity secret, because a teenager driving a BMW was suspicious as all hell.

"So, no one at school knows I'm Spiderman and it would be great if we could keep it that way." Peter said as he came up on a stop light and carefully hit the breaks. We were on our way to my apartment because there was no way in hell I was going to look like I was doing a walk of shame at school and I really wanted to shower.

"Don't worry, I'm not about to blow your cover. That would be way lame." I said seriously and then continued much more amused, "How does the whole secret identity thing work anyway? Is it like Hannah Montanna? Like high school student by day, rope swinging crime fighting acrobat by night."

Peter made an offended noise, "Ugh, why? Why Hannah Montana? I am not a teen pop sensation."

_Oh my god._ I laughed out loud. "Hannah Montanna because I just got the best mental image of you singing 'Best of Both Worlds' on stage as Spiderman and it brought me deep amusement."

"Dick." He proclaimed, but he was smiling.

"The biggest," I snorted.

* * *

I let myself into the apartment and told Peter to just make himself comfortable while I did the whole showering/ getting my school things. I didn't do any of my homework last night for obvious reasons and even though I had what was probably the most airtight excuse in the world, I wasn't about to tell anyone my personal business. It was not going to be a fun day.

I showered quickly and pulled on a simple outfit of dark-wash jeans and a short sleeved red v-neck tee shirt. I attempted to smooth out my hair with a brush but it just wasn't happening.

I could afford to skip a day of school, my grades were definitely good enough and I was on track to graduate early, but I didn't need anyone to be suspicious that I might be looking into my mother's disappearance.

I exited my room ready to go to find Peter rummaging around in my fridge. Didn't we just eat? Did spider venom come with a free extremely high metabolism? If so, I needed to hop on board that train, I would eat all the things. I wondered if people would buy that as a diet supplement, the Spider Diet. Peter could be sitting on a gold mine. I snorted at my own idiocy.

"Ya'know, you have a pretty good selection of take out going on here." Peter said while eating Lo Mein out of a Chinese take out box.

He was sitting on the kitchen counter top and he looked way too comfortable for me not to fuck with him.

"That's four weeks old." I deadpanned, just to be a dick.

Peter started to make inarticulate choking noises trying to spit it out before he realized I was laughing and then proceed to throw his fork at me. Which got gross noodles all over my shirt.

I threw my keys at him which he dodged effortlessly. I called no fair on the superhuman reflexes.

* * *

I resolved to go to school for today because Peter was nice enough to drive me, but that didn't mean I was going to do actual school work. I had brought my laptop and had swiped my mom's laptop from her room. I was going to spend the day going through her files, and trying to find out the circumstances of her kidnapping.

I was late to my first class of AP Brittish Literature by 5 minutes because Peter was unwilling to go the speed I really wanted him to go which was totally lame because he had the reflexes to handle it but whatever.

I tried to never be late for this class because Mr. Sanderson totally hated and it was completely mutual. He had hated me ever since I told him off after he put down a student on the first day of class

for not completely understanding Jane Austen.

I walked inconspicuously into the room and chose the last reaming desk in the center of the front row. My teacher for AP Brit Lit, Mr. Sanderson just continued on with his lesson instead of commenting on my lateness which was very refreshing because I was at least expecting a sneer.

"Ms. Grace, nice of you to join us." Mr. Sanderson said with some contempt. So much for not commenting. Way to keep up your tool bag image.

I did my best to paint on a fake smile and reply, "Sorry, ran into some traffic."

He ignored me trying to be nice about my lateness and plowed on with, "And you're not in dress code."

I looked down at my outfit, which there was really nothing inappropriate about. I was wearing dark blue jeans that didn't even have holes in them, and a red V-neck short sleeved tee shirt which did not show too much cleavage. I mean the shirt was totally stained with Lo Mein because of Peter, but that wasn't against dress code.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I asked, genuinely curious as to what this ass face was gonna come up with, because I looked fine.

"I can see your bra strap." He stated plainly.

I looked down again and yes, my bra strap was a fraction of and inch showing, but the fact that he was pointing this out was completely ridiculous. It was the same color of my shirt.

This is just what I fucking needed. On top of my mom going missing, this asshat has to get into it with me today. Hell fucking no, I'm not taking this dick's shit today.

"The strap is barley visible. I'm concerned that you're looking there at all seeing as I'm underage." I said pointedly.

"You are out of dress code, you need to go to the office and change. If you continue to disrupt the class, you are going to find yourself in detention."

I was so done. He was being completely ridiculous and there was absolutely no reason for me to have to wear one of the really uncomfortable shirts from the office all day.

'_Fuck it, fuck it all' _I thought.

I reached up the back of my shirt, unhooked by red bra, and then proceeded to pull it through my sleeve. Bra in hand, I stood up and dropped it to the floor next to me and then sat back down.

"Can you see my bra strap now?" I questioned Mr. Sanderson casually with a raised eyebrow.

The entire class went silent. Mr. Sanderson's face had gone a hue of purple I wouldn't have thought possible on human skin, he looked like he was about to have a fit.

"Go to the principal's office right now, and you will receive a zero for today's quiz." He spat with the most contempt I had ever heard him speak with. The rest of the year with him was going to be good times, I could tell.

I shrugged and got my things, purposely leaving my discarded bra on the floor. I was pretty thankful I had worn a cute one today (it was red with lace) because otherwise this would have been totally mortifying.

"Have a stupendous day." I called sarcastically over my shoulder as I clicked the door shut behind me.

* * *

Sitting outside the principal's office I was regretting everything. Why the hell do I get myself into these situations? I can't call Tony because no one can know he has a daughter. The press would have a freaking field day with that. I was slightly amused at the possible headlines in spite of myself. _Stark's Daughter Strips in Public _or _Stark Bastard Lives Up to Stark's Image_. It would not be good.

How was he even going to react? My mom would have killed me for this, but I also think she would have laughed. I felt a strong pang of sadness thinking about how she was gone. _Gone but not dead, _I reminded myself, I was going to find her.

"Rosalie Grace, He's ready for you." The secretary called out and I hopped out of my seat and crossed my arms over my chest because I was now not wearing a bar because I was a fucking genius.

I entered the office and closed the door behind me. The office was small and held only a large desk, and two chairs set up to face the desk.

I sat down in one of the chairs and turned to face Mr. Thomas who was a portly looking man with some serious balding and personal hygiene issues. I wondered if it would offend him if I sprayed some Febreze. Probably.

Mr. Thomas shuffled some paper around, clearly unprepared for this meeting, before saying, "Miss. Grace, Mr. Sanderson claims that you acted very inappropriately in his class today. Is this true?"

"I'm not going to try to say that my behavior wasn't an over reaction, but he definitely over reacted first." I said, trying a small smile which he did not seem to appreciate at all.

"He says you took off your bra in class."

"It's not as bad as it sounds. I pulled it through my sleeve." He raised his eyebrow at my reply and yeah, I was aware of my weak defense.

"Look, I've never had you in my office before, so I'll give you a choice. You can take a weeks worth of detention, or a two day suspension. But if I ever hear of you making any kind of disturbance like this again, it's going to be a lot worse."

I brightened considerably, a two day suspension would look bad on college records, but it would actually really help me look into my mom's disappearance under the guise of not being able to go to school.

I tried my best to look sorry and said, "I'll take the two day suspension."

"Alright, just have your parent sign this and bring it back on Tuesday when your suspension is over."

I nodded and left the office to go get my things.

I checked my phone on the way out and the thing was blowing up. I had 12 texts from various friends at school asking if I really threw my bra on the ground in the middle of class. I had another three texts from an unknown number.

Unknown: Did that happen for real? I know that dude's a dick but like that was savage AF

Unknown: not judging, it was kind of awesome. Are you alight?

Unknown: Do you still need a ride? This is Peter BTW

I laughed and texted him back that I was fine and that I was just going to walk back to my apartment and take and take my mom's car back to the Tower.

* * *

I took my time getting back to the Tower, but it was still around 1pm when I pulled in. I got out of my car and immediately noticed that Tony was in the garage working on a motorcycle. He saw me pull in and waved me over. I guess there was no avoiding telling him then.

"Aren't you legally bound to be in school for another couple hours?" He asked sarcastically squinting his eyes at me.

"I may have gotten suspended?" I said it like a question, because this was kind of awkward. Technically Stark was my temporary legal guardian and my father, but he didn't really feel like either of those things.

"Did you deserve it?" He asked.

"Kind of... but the teacher was really being a rude asshole first."

He snorted. "Alright. I'll tell you what, this is kind of awkward for me too. I have no idea how to be a parent, so how about we let this one slide. If anyone's had a hard week it's you."

I smiled genuinely. "Thanks for understanding, Tony."

He nodded, and then paused seeing me eying the motorcycle engine with interest. "Do you want to help me work on this? It goes about 130 mph, but I want to take it up to 200."

My eyes lit up. I was really great with engines, and I was the best in my shop class. "Oh, I want to help so much, you have no idea."

**AN: Thanks again to everyone who has encouraged this story, you are all the best. Please read and review, starting now, I promise to respond to all reviews :) Check back next week for the next chapter!**


End file.
